Current social media platforms primarily target people-to-people connections. The focus is on being “connected” to others and reaching out to as many people as possible, the aim being to broadcast a job profile and provide subjective feedback through reviews of knowledge tags indicating an area of expertise. Additionally, networking platforms allow people to either post new job requirements or look for jobs.
Further to the above, in conventional systems, information about human endeavor and accomplishments is not being captured in a uniform manner, on an open platform. People work in teams to accomplish significant tasks and complete challenging projects, but there is no single repository or catalog to gather and hold details regarding the who, what, when, where, why, or how of these accomplishments.